Ghostfacers! S3 Ep15
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: A job at a haunted legend leads them into the path of some familiar faces.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes from Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you want background on the new character you can read the previous episodes.

Ghostfacers!

Dean came out of the bathroom and briefly mussed his hair with the towel before tossing it onto the ground. He looked at Kayla on the bed and grimaced; he knew that expression.

"Yeah, I know."

"Know what?"

"Two months today. I wish you wouldn't count down."

She turned the TV off and looked at him. "How'd you know I was thinking that?"

"I figure you're always thinking that when you get that distant, miserable look."

"Sorry."

"This is gonna be a fun case. Most haunted place in America. It's…"

"I don't care."

He sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. "I know."

The inevitable reality was coming into view and still she couldn't imagine it. If this really went down Dean just wasn't going to be there. She'd wake up in the morning and just _not_ see him. Just thinking about it gave her an eerie chill. She swallowed against the image. "I don't want to lose you."

He saw the gleam of looming tears. "Please don't cry." Which wasn't fair of him; he'd told her it was ok but sometimes it was hard to see.

Kayla pulled him in closer to her and kissed him, it was the only thing that could suppress the oncoming breakdown. As long as he was close to her it was ok. "We can wait to leave, right?"

"Yeah." He smiled softly and kissed her again. "We can stay awhile longer." He wanted to tell her it was going to be ok, that even if this Lilith came to collect, they could take her. That there was no reason to be worried. But he didn't want to lie to her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Morton house. Every four years it was rumored to become the most haunted place in America. Whereas the public gossip stated that no one had ever spent the night in the house, missing persons reports for the last one hundred years say otherwise. It seemed that the ones brave enough to stay the night never got the chance to leave.

When they got to the house there was already a car parked nearby.

Dean glanced in the windows. "It's probably just a bunch of kids on a dare."

Sam nodded. "Well they picked the wrong night. Cops?"

"Yep, cops." They sifted through their fake IDs for the right ones before entering the house. If this haunting was legit they needed to get everyone out of the house as soon as possible so they could take care of it. They weren't gonna wait another four years.

Dean kissed her with a smile before they split up; their little tryst this morning gave them enough to pretend like everything was ok for a little while. He and Sam followed the most noise and found two guys in a corner room, freaking out over a branch tapping on the window.

"Freeze! Police!" Dean yelled them, they continued to freak out.

"Oh my God!"

"Take it easy." Sam stepped in. "Let's see some identification."

"Why? Are we under arrest? We're unarmed!"

"Oh God….oh God." These guys were a piece of work.

Dean took one of their IDs as he looked at him. The guy was dressed in army garb with a light strapped to his head. "You got an explanation for that weirdo outfit there Mr. uh, Corbett?"

The other one shone his flashlight on them. "Hey, I know you."

Dean grimaced. "Yeah sure you do."

"No I know both of you guys, yeah."

"You _know_ them?" Corbett asked.

Sam shone his light on the other one. "Shit."

"What?"

"You remember those two goofballs in West Texas that almost got us killed? Hellhounds or something?"

Dean flashed his light at him. "Fuck."

"We're not Hellhounds anymore, it didn't sell."

He sighed and raised a walkie talkie. "Kayla, come into the back corner room."

She was already turning the corner and came into the room. "There's a girl and a guy upstairs but they were busy "ghost hunting", I didn't want to freak them out."

"Kayla!"

She raised her light and immediately recognized Ed from the Hellhounds lair website.

"You remember me?" He tried to hug her and she sidestepped.

"Please don't."

Dean gave Corbett his ID back. "Look, you and your whole little ghost posse are gonna have to leave, now."

"Um, no. See, we got here first. We've already set up base camp."

He looked at Sam. "They got here first."

Ed saw Kayla roll her eyes. "You'll forgive me when I'm rich sweetheart."

She could have sworn the other guy gave her a hateful look.

"Where are the other two? We need to gather them up."


	3. Chapter 3

They tried to convince Ed of the seriousness of where they were and what could happen. Apparently they hadn't done enough research to realize how many people had disappeared from the house. As they were showing him the reports the other two came running and screaming down the stairs.

"Oh my God we saw it!"

"It was a class four illumination! A full spectral apparition!"

"What?!"

Harry, the other Hellhound stopped and looked at them. "Hey, aren't those the douchebags from Texas?" He grinned, which dropped when he looked at Kayla. "Not you. You're cool."

"I'm touched."

"Alright let's have this reunion across the street boys."

"No look!" The girl was playing their video feed on the laptop they set up. "Recorded proof!"

They gathered around the screen and saw that a ghost had in fact appeared. He seemed to be talking to no one before jerking from several gunshots and disappearing again.

While they fussed and chattered about the ghost Sam pulled them off to the side. "You think we were off about this? That was just a death echo."

"I know but what's it doing here? Did someone get shot here?"

"Not that I could find."

"Hey." The cameraman, Spruce, was behind them. "What's a death echo?"

Dean sighed. "Echoes are caught in a loop, okay? They keep replaying how they died over and over again."

As he explained Sam and Kayla discussed game plan. The death echo wasn't dangerous and definitely wasn't what caused all those missing persons. Whatever was here was still on its way and it was almost midnight.

Sam went back to the room. "Guys we need to get out of here, now. We're running out of time."

"What about all our equipment?" The girl asked. "We can't just leave everything here, all our footage!"

Kayla glanced at all the computers. "What's your name?"

"Maggie."

"Maggie, I'll help with the equipment ok? But we gotta get it out of here before someone gets hurt." She agreed and they started closing things up.

The guys weren't as compliant, they were still arguing. "We'll make you guys recurring guest stars!"

"Wait, wait!" Ed yelled. "Where's Corbett?"

They all looked around; he had left the group.

"We can't leave him here, no man left behind!"

As if on cue, they heard a scream echo through the house.

"Corbett!" This sent the group into a flurry of activity and despite their warnings, they all ran up the stairs after the scream.

"You freaking idiots!"

They went up after them just as the screaming stopped.

Dean started pushing them towards the stairs. "We need to go!"

"No! That was Corbett, didn't you hear him?"

"Sam get them out of here!"

"Let's check the footage." They ran back downstairs.

"Christ." Kayla breathed. "Their all going down if they don't start listening."

They went back downstairs and Sam tried to pull the front door open; it wouldn't budge. He kicked at it before going to the windows, which also were sealed shut. He checked his watch-12:04. It was too late.

"Past midnight Dean, are you happy?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was pissed more than he was nervous about whatever was in the house. "Let's go to the Morton House, it's our Grand Canyon!"

"I don't wanna hear it."

"You got two months left, but _no._ We're gonna die tonight."

"Fuck that." Kayla pulled a gun out of Dean's bag and checked the rounds. "It's not getting me."

"That's the spirit."

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Spruce asked them from behind the lens.

Sam was only too happy to comply. "What's wrong? Every door, every window, every exit to this house is sealed!"

"Why is it sealed?" Maggie's voiced trembled a little when she spoke.

"We're in a supernatural lockdown. Whatever took Corbett doesn't want us to leave."

"Um, guys?" Spruce held the camera out to look at it. "The camera's fritzing again. Something's coming."

"Everyone stay close."

A big bellied man appeared in the middle of the room. He was staggering slightly, obviously drunk as he stared forward.

"Is this the same echo you saw before?" Sam asked them.

"No, this is definitely different."

"Ok, um…ok." Dean went towards the guy. "Hey buddy! Hey!" He waved his hands at him. "Wake up! You're dead!"

Ed looked confused. "What's he doing?"

Sam motioned to him. "Sometimes you can shock an echo out of its loop, but usually you have to have some sort of connection to the deceased."

"Hello?! Hey!"

The man held up his hands as a bright light washed over him and he was thrown back in a bloody mass. The loop continues.

"This doesn't make sense." Sam started as they started their search for Corbett. "No one died here, no one really even lived here."

"Did the echoes take Corbett?"

"We don't know."

Sam turned back to the camera, it just seemed to make sense to explain it. "So, death echoes are ghosts okay? They usually haunt places that they lived or died in. But they didn't live or die here."

"So what is it doing here?" Maggie asked from behind her own camera.

"Someone give the lady a cigar." Dean turned around. "Does looking at this freak show through that lens make you feel better about it?"

"Um, well, yeah. Yeah I think so."

Kayla moved past her. "This isn't a horror show sweetheart, it's reality."

The next room they found was filled with mounted animal heads. Delightful. On the wall was a dusty frame certificate thanking Freeman Daggett, the last owner of the house, for his twenty years of service as a janitor at a hospital. They also found a collection of old army food rations and a pamphlet on how to survive an atomic attack.

Dean found a safe box and busted it open. "You say this guy was a janitor?" He sifted through the paper contents.

"Yeah."

"Ew." He showed them the taxidermy booklet and three plastic cards. "Three toe tags. One got shot, one a train accident, one suicide."

Kayla shuddered. "That makes me a little nauseous."

Ed looked at them. "What?"

"Well it explains why the death echoes are here." Sam answered but he still looked confused. "Their bodies are here, somewhere in the house."

Their expressions were still blank and Kayla looked at them. "Daggett couldn't find any _real_ friends so he found some dead ones and stuffed them, like toys."

Ed and Harry exchanged looks. "Ew."

"That's not right."

"Guys, another camera glitch…"

They watched the EMF spike and the flashlights flickered, then everything went quiet again.

"What was that?"

Dean looked around. "Where's Sam?"

His flashlight rolled across the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

The search became more frantic. Time was running out and now Sam was missing. Dean started leafing through all the paperwork in the den.

"Amateur taxidermist, janitor, liked to slow dance with cadavers…"

"Afraid of atomic bomb attacks…" Kayla added.

"Yes!" He stopped. "A cold war nut that was scared. He's gotta have a bomb shelter."

"On it." Kayla was the first down the stairs, Spruce followed her with the camera while Dean was tailed by Ed, Maggie and Harry.

As soon as Spruce was through the basement door it slammed shut behind him, making everyone yell in surprise. Kayla spun around and pounded on the door.

"Dean?"

He jerked on the door with no luck. "Kayla, tell me you still have the gun."

"I've got it."

"Please be careful." He turned back to Ed and Harry. "I'm gonna work on this door, you two go to my duffle bag. There's a bag of salt. Make a circle, and get inside."

They looked at each other. "Inside your duffle bag?"

"Dean don't kill them." Kayla said through the door.

He took a breath. "In the circle of salt."

They nodded and went back the other direction. "Kayla?"

"I'm going after Sam." She jogged down the stairs before he could argue with her.

He knew this damn door wasn't going to open, not with the stupid ghost seal on it. With a fearful swallow he went back to the den. The idiots managed to make a circle of salt and were standing in it. At least they were completely incompetent.

"Something's coming!" Maggie told him.

Dean glanced behind him and they saw Corbett. Damn.

"Oh no, Corbett."

He stood staring straight ahead, blood was smeared across his forehead and dripping from a wound in his neck. They didn't get to him in time. Corbett started choking on the blood in his throat as he relived his death before disappearing.

"Oh God. He's a death echo." Harry stated. "He's reliving his death."

"Over and over."

Ed looked at Maggie and the electronics flashed again. Corbett appeared once again behind them.

Dean looked at them. "You guys knew him, you can shake him out of this. You can put a stop to it."

"Yeah." Ed said firmly. "Guys it's Corbett. He's trapped, he's in a lot of pain. We gotta try to pull him out of his loop." He stood and took a step out of the circle.

"Ed don't get out of the circle!"

"I have to!" He slowly approached Corbett, who looked terrified. "Corbett it's me, listen."

"Harry come back."

"Corbett?" He gasped and coughed, Ed jumped back. "I can't! He's not listening, he won't stop dying."

Harry paused and nodded. "I know how we can through to him. Harry, he had feelings for you."

"What?"

"He _wanted_ you."

Dean groaned outwardly and put the salt back in his bag.

"You know what you've gotta do. You can do it Ed, you've always been the brave one. You make us brave!"

"Yeah, you do!" Maggie agreed.

"Ed, you gotta go be gay for that poor dead intern! You gotta send him into the light!"

Dean refrained from gagging at the sappy scene.

He nodded and stepped up to Corbett again, Maggie followed with the camera. "Corbett, it's me. It's Ed. Listen, we…" He started to get nervous as Corbett was panting but he gathered himself. "You meant a lot to the team Corbett. You meant a lot to me. You know, never back down, I remember that Corbett. I remember because I love you. I really, truly, love you. Do you remember that?"

Corbett calmed and looked at him. "Hey, Ed."

"Yeah Corbett, it's me. You gotta help us man. You _have_ to help us, please."


	6. Chapter 6

Spruce followed Kayla down the stairs. "So are you like a ghost whisperer? Like J-Love?"

She laughed quietly. "No." She pulled her gun out and cocked it. The basement was pitch black and she was less than thrilled at the dinky flashlight she was carrying. They really needed to get some spotlights for these occasions.

"So, upstairs. He said that Dean has two months left?"

"Um, yeah. It's complicated."

"Is it cancer?"

Another laugh, she couldn't help it. "Yeah, something like that."

"Must be hard for you."

She looked at the camera but didn't respond.

"What is that?"

After a moment she heard music playing and walked to the far wall. "It's coming from back here." Her hand hit a cold surface and she shone her light on a tall set of lockers. They must be blocking the door. Kayla set her flashlight down and pushed against it; it tilted slightly but didn't slide over. "Damn."

"You need some help?"

"I wouldn't want you to put the camera down." She grabbed the front of the lockers and jerked hard, she jumped to the side as they toppled to the floor. So much for a discreet entrance.

Thankfully the door opened with ease and she stepped inside, the ghost was standing next to Sam and she blasted it with the rock salt.

"Sam are you ok?" She pulled her knife out of her back pocket and cut him loose from the chair.

He sighed in relief. "Hey."

Spruce did a scan of the room with the camera to see the freak show; dead bodies surrounded a table littered with old birthday decorations. Nasty stuff. "What was this guy Daggett's problem anyway?"

"Loneliness." Sam answered.

"What, he's never heard of a real doll?"

"No no, this guy was more of a Norman Bates, stuff-your-mother kind of lonely. That's why he lifted these bodies from the morgue." They went back into the basement. "He threw himself a birthday party and they were the only ones who would come. So anyway at midnight, he sealed them in the bomb shelter, went upstairs and OD'd on horse tranquilizers."

"How do you know this?"

"He told me. He was big into sharing."

"Right. So I take it he's still trying to get people to come to his party?"

"Pretty much." Sam motioned to the gun. "You want me to take that?"

"Hey I just saved your ass." She smirked. "Which is good because I'm hoping you can bust that basement door open."

"Let's find out." He grabbed a metal bar from the ground and jogged up to the stairs.

She held the flashlight out as he worked on the door.

"Oh God." They both turned and looked at Spruce at the bottom of the stairs. "Get in ghost mode or whatever, something's coming." Suddenly Daggett was behind him and threw him back into the middle of the basement.

Kayla jumped down the staircase and shot at him again. He disappeared but she knew it was only temporary. "This isn't going to hold him off Sam!"

He came into the room and saw Daggett rematerialize. "Shit."

Suddenly the spook stopped and turned around. Corbett stood behind him. They stared at each other for a moment before Corbett charged at him full bore. When they collided they disappeared in a mass of gray smoke.

Kayla turned. "Spruce, you alright?"

"Still rolling."

She rolled her eyes. "Let's get the hell out of here."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, in Ed's dad's basement, the Ghostfacers showed them the roughly edited footage of what was supposed to be the pilot episode for their new show. Admittedly, it would sell.

"What do you guys think?"

Dean tried not to laugh. "I think it was half awesome."

"Half awesome?" Maggie said excitedly. "That's full on good, right?"

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, I mean it was pretty awesome how you were able to honor his memory while totally exploiting the manner of his death."

"Yeah, it's a really thin line you're walking there guys." They headed for the door.

Ed defended them. "No, it's reality man. Corbett gave his life searching for the truth and it's our job over here to share it with the world."

Kayla grimaced. "People don't like the truth. They _like_ believing that ghosts don't exist."

"Don't be facer-haters because we happened to get the footage of the century."

"That is _totally_ what we are, you nailed it."

They quickly made their way to the car, stopping only to hear their cries of terror as the electromagnet Sam left wiped their computers clean of all operating systems.

"See? I told you guys this would be fun!" Dean lurched the Impala onto the street. "Was I right or was I right?"

"If you say so."

"Hey awesome in the basement babe, you kicked ass." He saw her smirk but all sarcasm aside he was glad he had seen it in the footage. It eased his anxiety a little, seeing her take off on her own and helping out Sam. Maybe they should stick together after all. At least each wouldn't let anything happen to the other.

In the midst of the chaos in his mind about dying and hell and whether Sam and Kayla would survive, it wasn't the only thing that tugged at him about leaving. _Especially_ if they stayed hunting together. A nagging thought that he'd never express out loud. Sam and Kayla were more alike than they realized, or at least admitted. The way they worked a job, the emotional attachment to the cases, they could relate to each other. How long would the professionalism last?


End file.
